


Failure

by Saricess



Series: Just Getting There [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Expressive talks about sex, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roman is a creep pervert and so on, Stephaine still talks shit, mentions of Dean, surprise appearance by tim at the end, we STAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: Roman kidnaps Stephanie, she expects torture, but not this kind.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Stephanie Brown
Series: Just Getting There [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119647
Kudos: 5





	Failure

**Author's Note:**

> Digging back into the DC fandom! I haven't been here in a long time and still don't know these characters well, but I'm still reading and enjoying myself.
> 
> I'm so sorry Stephaine, you deserve so much better. I'm gonna write more to give you the good that you deserve!
> 
> PLEASE READ TAGS BEFORE READING!!

Stephanie knew the Black Mask was a man not to be messed with, anyone in Gotham knew this and tried their absolute best to avoid conflicts with the man, but sometimes they would be roped in without having connections.

He treated them horribly and they did nothing, she on the other hand started a war with the gangs of Gotham -  _ well it’s not like I meant too _ \- and now the man was getting to the top.

She caused something so dramatic, but she knew that even if she didn’t, Roman Sionis would give her pain - and that’s what she was waiting for.

On her knees and hands cuffed together and chained behind her back, even if Roman wasn’t the one to catch her, she knew something bad would happen in this type of situation. Apart from being captured and rendered defenceless, she hated that her mask was gone, and it would be easy for the man to see her expressions no matter what they would be.

Nevertheless, no matter what he gave her, she wouldn’t tell him anything.

A shadow interrupted the only source of the light the abandoned room had from the ceiling, and Stephanie looked up to see the criminal looming over her, the only thing she could really see on his face were his eyes, the only thing his mask didn’t hide. 

She had heard all the terrible things he had done and knew that she needed to stay away from him, just hearing his name or seeing his image gave her the creeps, but it was nothing compared to actually seeing the man and being at his mercy.  _ I will not beg _ .

“You’ve caused an awful lot of ruckus girlie,” He kneels in front of her and grabs her chin, bringing her face closer. “ ‘N I don’t appreciate my beloved Gotham being played with, especially with criminals.”

“You say that like your not one of the top.” She sneers. Honestly, how could he say something like that? “My beloved Gotham” It sounded like he was in love with the damn city. 

“My dear I am not like the others, I only wish for peace in my city.”

“Yeah right! If you wanted peace you wouldn’t be doing all this crime stuff and actually do some good.”

“Like dressing up in costumes and fight? That’s happened more then once and look at what’s happened. More crime and deaths, you lot have only made it worse.”

“And what about what you’ve done. You work with guns and target innocents, your just as bad as all the other bad guys in this city.”

His hand grapes her chin tighter, and a dark chuckle rumbles at his throat. “Oh sweetheart, I might not like be all the other criminals you have faced, but I can promise you this,” He leans in closer that their noses almost brush together. “I’m much worse.”

She knows, she’s heard all the stories and even seen some images. It’s horrible and he deserves to be put away - even killed or all the things he has done, but she knew Batman would never do it.

“But you know that.” He notes and lets go of her as he stands, Stephaine keeps her eyes on him, looking for every itch or movement for when he would pull a weapon that hopefully she could use against him. “Which is why I’m going to try something different.”

Different? Shit. That could only mean that whatever torture she thought she was going to get would never be as painful as what it was going to be.

She watches as Roman moves his hands down to his belt and unclasps it, the zipper of his luxurious and surely overpriced black trousers undone and his hand reaching in to pull out his cock. 

Stephaine could only stare wide eyed, of course she had seen a cock before, thanks to her sleazy ex-boyfriend, but it was nothing compared to Romans. It was bigger, longer, thicker, and had more veins. It took a moment to fully realize that it was out in the open, and pulled back in shock which amused the man.

“Shy?” He chuckles which reddens her cheeks. “Surely you were taught sex education ‘n know what a cock looks like.”

He has no idea.

His hand wretched itself in her hair, tangles between his fingers and he fists it, Stephaine tries to pull away but Roman’s grip is too strong.

“Don - ngh!” Her cry is cut off as Roman forces his cock in her mouth, not just the tip, but all of it. He doesn’t wait for her to get accustomed to it nor does he care if she does or needs to, he grips her hair tighter, causing her to whine around his cock that sends vibrations, and thrusts his hips into her mouth.

Tears form at the corner of her eyes as his cock hit the back of her throat with every thrust, she struggled strongly to just get out - pulling her body back and shaking her head, but all attempts failed. 

Then she remembers she has teeth. 

The loud yell of pain fills her with pride as Roman quickly pulls his cock out of her mouth, bite marks visible - she didn’t want to bite down too hard because, well that was gross.

A small gasp leaves her lips as he slaps her cheek. “You bitch.” He pulls on her hair to make her neck and back arch to look up at him. “Think you’re smart huh?”

_ Well _ \- She was then pushed on her back with Roman at her legs, spreading them as he rips the lower part of her uniform into shreds. “Hey! Stop that!” 

The man only chuckles, her cheeks reddened as all that was left of her lower clothing as her underwear, but that was quickly ripped off, and out in the open as Roman made himself comfy between, his large and strong hands had a tight grip on her thighs to keep them apart.

“Well well, look what we have here,” His fingers trace her cunt, as she was horrified to feel it wet. “Little girlie here is turned on.” 

“I’m not!” She tries to shake him off, but again her attempts met failure. A whimper leaves her lips as she feels his wet tongue, her body shudders at the feel - it was horrible and yet, it felt good.

_ Oh hell no, this is not happening! _

Despite her protests Roman didn’t stop, his tongue laps away at her cunt, pressing on her clit before pushing in. Stephaine bites her lip that so desperately wants to let out all kinds of sounds.

This has happened to her before, but with her consent. Dean wasn’t really that good in bed, even if he did get her pregnant. But for some reason, she finds Roman’s tongue on her a lot better then Dean’s.

And it terrifies her.

_ Why, Why am I feeling this way? I hate it yet a part of me likes it. Wh _ y?   


“Ow!” She yelps as a sharp pain comes from her clit, and she knows it was Roman’s teeth. “You asshole!”

“Such foul language for such a young girl.” He says amused as he sits on his knees, his hands readjusting the mask on his face. She was told that his face was burned underneath, whether hiding it behind a mask was better or not she didn’t know or care. 

He leans over her, his knees keeping her legs spread as he settles between them once more, but he uses his hands to bring them up and push her knees close to her chest. 

“Ready Sweetheart?”

His question was cruel, and she could only give a yell as he plunges himself inside her. 

He was big - huge and thick, much larger then Dean. Roman’s cock filled her up so much that it hurt, added with the lack of care he had for her and his immediate thrusts, it was painful.

Stephaine grits her teeth as he picks up the pace, his fingers digging into her skin as he pounds into her.

“Fuck, you’re so tight baby.” He groans, she hates how he’s getting pleasure from all of this -  _ Well he is the Black Mask _ \- and cries when he pushes himself deeper. He picks up the pace and thrusts harder. Her hands claw for something to hold onto, but like everything else she has attempted, she failed.

_ Failure. I’m a failure.  _

She failed as Robin, failed at gaining Batman’s trust, failed at stopping her father, and now failed to stop Black Mask.

The rough leather on her cheek made her jump, she didn’t realise she was crying until she saw the damp on his fingers. 

“Crying sweetheart?” Roman fakes a sympathetic voice and tut. “Don’t worry, it’ll all be over soon.”

“F - Fuck you.”

Her attitude only made him go harder, more painful, it made her choke and remember his hands on her throat before she passed out before, and woke up here.

She didn’t expect this kind of torture, horrible imaged and scenarios filled her mind, but none came to this conclusion. 

Was it better this way? The thought terrified her.

A familiar sensation came at her abdomen that filled her dread -  _ No no no, please don’t! I shouldn’t -! _ She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood as she held back the noise at her throat as she came. The last time this happened she was moaning in ecstasy and enjoying herself, and now she did everything to hold it back.

“Soaking my cock with your cum, that’s a good girl.” Roman purrs and leans his face down, Stephaine squirms and turns her face away as the cold metal teeth touch her cheek, there's a noise behind the mask, as if Roman’s own lips kissed, and then he pulls away. Her brows furrow -  _ What the hell was that? _

A whine escapes her lips as the criminal resumes his pace, she knows he’s after his own release, even if Dean gave her her own, he would always try and get his no matter the circumstances. 

Just like her ex, Roman gets sloppy, desperate and more vocal. Standing on his toes to push himself deeper and to thrust himself easier into her. The sound of skin slapping with her juices echoed through the room that made her shiver -  _ Why do I have to hear it as well? Isn’t it enough that it’s happening to me? _

Suddenly Roman pulls out of her, she feels stupid at the relief filling her chest, knowing it wasn’t over yet. He jerks himself over her, and those eyes pierce through her own.

“Gonna come all over ya Sweetheart, paint you with my cum. That’ll show you and all those Bats won’t it?”

“Show them that your a pedophile? Without a doubt.”

He presses his knees against her thighs as he roughly grabs her chin. “Perhaps I should fill that mouth up as well to stop the attitude.” His fingers dig into her cheeks that makes it impossible for her to bite them, she can’t even move her legs to kick him away.

He lets her face go and fists her hair in his hand once again and pulls her up so she can watch him come all over her, and splatter her face with small drops.

Stephaine squirms and gasps as he lets her go, allowing her body to fall on the floor. She looks up to see him loom over like before, but now she can see the glint in his eyes.

“There, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

She glares. “Y-You bastard. Sick, perverted - Argh!” 

Her cheek stings from the slap, and Roman kneels down to grab her hair to make her look at him. “It looks like you’ve still got a lot of fight and mouth left in you.” He grabs her chin once more and brings her closer to that her nose brushes against his mask. “Can’t have that now, can we?”

A window shatters, numerous voices shouting and her body is on the floor once again. Her head hit hard on the fall, and she can barely see who’s holding her as they lift her into their arms -  _ They’re warm, and comforting… _

“It’s ok now Steph, we’re here.”

_ Tim. _

Relief fills her before her world goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> Tim (and others) coming to save the day at the end, but at least they got there. I'm thinking of doing an aftermath and a few more fics to continue this story line. I also have a few ideas for a new storyline (mostly Stephaine and Roman meeting for the first time in Rebirth, you know when that does happen everyone is gonna be so scared for out girl, it better not be the same as the og!), including one of Stephaine going after Roman after she comes back from being "dead."


End file.
